Dawn of Life
by MysticPrincessWarrior
Summary: (Formerly named 'Dawn of a New Empire') Rex meets a girl named Hunter, an elemental EVO who shares a similar connection with him and the Nanite Event. Seeking to find out about his past, Rex must protect Hunter from falling into the hands of Van Kleiss. HunterxRex later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

"**Dawn of Life"**  
**Chapter 1** - The Beginning

In the middle of a small, dark room stood two dark silhouette figures. Both took an appearance of strangely looking men. One was tall with short dark black hair; his face looked slightly long and thin. The other was a rather short and slightly overweight man with dull thin-like gray hair. They both wore long white lab coats, black top, dark brown pants and a pair of black shoes.

Standing side by side one another, they stood in front of a large rectangular tinted window. "How's she holding out?" The tall man spoke. He stood upright with his back completely straight and his arms crossed behind them. The short overweight man didn't respond to the other man. He instead stood quietly next to him gazing through the tinted window. On the opposite of the tinted window led to what appears to be another room.

This room was large and radiant, a lot larger than the room the two men are currently in. The walls were made up of hard, solid steel. Luminescent lights were hanging off the ceiling, its lights reflecting off the sides revealing the wall's pale shades of white.

Right in the center of the large, white room was a small dark shape. The small shape as a matter of fact was a person. All alone and hunched slightly over like a frail individual, the person stood, not making a single movement. It had the appearance and shape of what looks like a young and slim teenage girl.

The girl had long brunette hair that glistened bright golden streaks from the bright florescent lights. She sports on a dark blue top that slanted over to the right, with the sleeve hanging off her shoulder. Underneath it had a purple tank-top. The young girl also had on a short gray mini-skirt, a pair of dark black shoes and long thigh-length black stockings.

She stood there gazing down at the white metallic floor beneath her feet. Her long dark hair fell down and covered the front of her exhausted, sweaty face. The girl didn't bother to move her hair from out of her face. She did nothing but stand there, breathing heavily.

"She has such incredible strength…" said the short chubby man. Looking down at the wooden clipboard he held in his hand, the short man quickly skimmed through the papers. Each of them had multiple charts, graphs and pictures of the young girl. "…fast reflexes, excellent fighting skills…" he continued "…It seems as if she had learned it from somewhere."

The tall man continued to gaze down at the young teenage through the large window. Completely ignoring every word from the other man's lecture, it would seems as though that he doesn't appear to be too interested in hearing what he might have already known. All he did was stare hard at the young girl.

From his side of the tinted window, he could see her clenched fists shaking slightly by her sides. The girl seemed angered by something. Just then, a small sudden beep was heard. It came from one of the side walls in the large white room. She looked up and stared at the white wall facing in front of her. The wall then hissed and a small portion of it began to shift upwards. Behind it revealed a long dark tunnel. Deep inside the hollowness tunnel, a distant cry was heard. It echoed loudly though the tunnel and into the bright white room. The teenager stood up straight, clenching her fists tightly. Small vibrations were felt through the floor as the sound of the cry kept on coming louder and closer than before.

A huge gray looking creature slowly crept out from the cold dark emptiness of the tunnel. The creature before her was a two-headed looking saber-tooth tiger. It snarled and growled wildly at the girl with its big sharp, bloody fangs. The young teenager sneered back at the ferocious beast. She dropped her hands down to her sides and unclenched her fists. From there her hands revealed to have icy blue fingertips. In seconds her arms then developed the same icy blue substance that reached midway past her elbows. It then began to grow slightly to the point that it reached past her knees.

The two men stared silently at both the girl and the huge terrified-looking creature. The short man appeared to be frightened by this. He held the clipboard closely to him. The tall man, on the other hand, didn't show the slightest concern for the young teen. It didn't take long for both her and the monster to charge hastily towards one another.

Back up at the small dark room, the two men continued to watch as the young girl brutally fights against the mutated beast. "Have you gotten any information from _that girl _yet_?_" the tall man spoke. The short, overweight man looked down at his clipboard. He stood there silently for a moment. The tall man stood still, continuing to observe the fight. He didn't even bother to look at the man next to him, not even for one second.

"It would seem as though she doesn't remember a thing…" the overweight man said, sounding very sad and concerned for the girl "…She still won't cooperate with us and it appears to me that she has no clue who her family are or where she was from."

The continued to glance back at the young girl, who has taken down the huge brutal monster, now lying on floor, panting and whimpering feebly. She stood before the motionless creature, then in an instant collapsed onto the floor next to it. The girl leaned her back up against its soft gray fur. She looked down at her hands and watched it slowly fade away from an icy blue to a lightly tanned skin color. Exhausted and out of breath, the young girl closes her eyes and rests against the side of one of the monster's head.

The short, overweight man turned his head and looked up at the tall guy. "Do you think she's ready?" he asked concerned. Without taking his eyes off the girl, the tall man solemnly and firmly nodded his head.

"I-isn't there another way...perhaps an easier solution to the—"

"This _girl_ is giving us no other choice…we have to take drastic measures!" the tall man firmly spoke.

In the middle of the white room, the young teenage continues to rest upon the motionless body of the two-headed monster. She calmly inhales and deeply exhales, ridding her body of all the pent up aggression she had just recently.

"_**NUMBER FOUR TWENTY FIVE!"**_

The young girl flinched slightly by the sudden outburst. Knowing who it was and that she was being called for, the teen continued to rest peacefully against the two-headed saber-tooth mutant tiger, pretending as if she didn't hear anything.

"_**NUMBER FOUR TWENTY FIVE!"**_

The brunette remained calm and quiet, still not giving any single response.

"_**HUNTER STONE! RESPOND!**_"

From there, the girl finally responded by opening her eyes and gazing up at the dark tinted window. She could see nothing but two dark silhouette figures. "So now you decided to call me by my actual name?" the young girl, Hunter yelled firmly "You're still not gonna get any answers from me if that's what you're asking!"

"_**WE NO LONGER REQUIRE ANYTHING FROM YOU..."**_

She stared at the shadowed figure confusingly. "Oh really?" Hunter said dryly.

"_**PACK UP YOUR BELONGINGS! A HELLICARRIER IS READY FOR TRANSPORT!"**_

"Transport…" Hunter asked in shock "…where am I going?!"

"_**PROVIDENCE WILL BE IN NEEDING OF YOUR ASSISTANCE"**_

"_Providence?"_ Hunter thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Start of a New Life

"**Dawn of Life"**  
**Chapter 2** – Start of a New Life

-3 Days Later-

At Providence base, a couple of people were strolling around and down the hallways. Most of them were wearing the same black and white color scheme outfit, yet one however, was not. This one in particular was a young teenage boy, 15 years old to be exact. The boy has on a dark reddish orange-like jacket with two orange stripes on both sides of the sleeves; underneath it was a white t-shirt with the top half being blue, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of dark blue sneakers. On top of his head laid a pair of orange goggles. He wanders down the hallway with his dark blue gloved hands inside his front pants pockets, passing by a few Providence agents.

"Hey kid!"

The young boy flinched and turned his head. He looked down and spotted a chimpanzee walking right along besides him. The chimp has on a black eye patch that covered his left eye and a red fez sitting on top of his head.

"Hey Bobo" The boy said, sounding somewhat cheerful "What's up?"

"Didn't you hear?" The chimp replied "Some new arrival is coming to Providence today,"

"_New arrival huh?"_ The boy looked up, grinning in thought. "Do you have anything about this person?"

"All I know is that this new arrival goes by the name of Hunter Stone," Bobo said gruffly, scratching his head slightly in confusion "And was transferred from some weird named place,"

"Well alright, finally someone I can hang out with that doesn't have a weird monkey smell" The boy said smiling. He seemed pleased to hear about the new arrival coming to Providence.

Bobo glared hard at the boy, giving him a dull blank expression on his face.

For a quick silent moment, he looked at Bobo and gave him a surprised and confused look. "What?" he shrugged. Bobo sighed; he turned his head away from the boy and rolled his eyes.

Coming around the corner of the hallway; both he and Bobo take a quick glance down another hallway. They notice a tall man wearing a green suit standing right next to the wall. He had not noticed the two of them coming towards him.

"Hey Six" said the boy "What's going on-"

In a close proximity, the boy notices a young teenage girl, around the same exact age as he is, standing next to the tall man. She wore a short blue t-shirt with a purple tang-top underneath, and a short grey skirt. The boy gazes at her astonishingly with his mouth agape, he finds the young girl to be quite attractive.

"…well hello there" he said smiling to the young brunette.

The young girl looked strangely at the boy in front of her. From behind him, Bobo let out a soft yet loud whistle which was audible to the three of them. "Who's the babe?" he snickered.

The girl looked down at Bobo and sneered.

"Rex, I would like you to meet Hunter Stone-" Six spoke in a firm, strict tone.

"Wh-wait a minute, back up…" Rex suddenly interrupted. He then pointed over to Hunter in confusion, "That's Hunter Stone? That's our new transfer?"

Rex takes another quick glance over at Hunter. He slightly blushes, honestly not knowing that someone such as a young attractive female like her to have a guy-ish name like Hunter Stone. Noticing his reaction, Hunter sneers and glares hard at him, causing Rex to feel slightly nervous and uncomfortable.

Bobo smiled at her with delight. "Quite a hottie isn't she?" He chuckled for a moment, only to be quickly nudged in the arm by Rex. He stops and glares up at the young teen, rubbing his arm in pain.

"She's going to be staying with us for a while," Six said in his casual stern and serious manner.

"Oh she _is_, is she?" Rex smirked. He crossed his arms over his chest and peeked over Six's shoulder. Rex looks at Hunter and gives her a warm and friendly smile. He notices Hunter's curious glance at him then her cold shoulder remark by quickly turning her head away from his position.

"Tough crowd," Bobo abruptly blurted out.

Six turned his head and looked over at Hunter "Dr. Holiday would like to see you now". He grabs Hunter by the arm and firmly yet gently tugs her down the hallway.

Rex watches as the walk past him. He glances at Hunter, quickly noticing her fast and sudden reaction of staring back directly at him for a second then stared straight back down onto the white floor in front of her. "Hey wait!" Rex cried out. He quickly ran over to Six and Hunter. They both stopped and turned around, staring at him. He slowly came to a complete stop, right next to Hunter.

"I would be so kind as to be the one to take Hunter over to Doc," Rex places his hand on Hunter's shoulder and smiles. Hunter made no sudden movements to the physical contact. Six looked at Hunter and back at Rex. He then reluctantly agrees by giving him a slight nod and turns to walk away.

Hunter turned to look at Rex then down at her shoulder. She quickly shoves his hand off of her shoulder and continues walking down the hallway with Rex following behind.

Rex looks around and scratches his head nervously, trying to come up with a conversation between him and Hunter. "So…" He said inquisitively "…what brings you here to Providence?"

Hunter quietly looks down to the pale white floor. Her long dark brunette hair covers her face as she watches her shadow move directly in front of her. She was dead silent.

"_Not a talkative type, huh?"_ Rex thought to himself.

Rex watches Hunter in complete silence. He couldn't help but think about how cute Hunter was when he first met her. She continued to gaze down at the floor, not noticing his keen observation on her. Rex felt concerned; not having a single communication with Hunter made him baffled, no doubt.

"You alright" He asked.

Within a few seconds, Hunter finally responded by tilting up her head towards him, revealing bright scarlet red eyes behind those dark brown strands of long hair. Hunter glared up at him through her hair "Why are you even here?"

"I wanna help" He replied sheepishly.

Hunter ignored his reply and gazed back down onto the floor.

"Is something wrong?" He asked again.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Hunter replied.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes…I'm fine" _

"Positive?"

"I_ said I'm fine…"_

"Are you most really certain about-"

"…**YES!" **Hunter cried out, coming to an immediate stop. She clenched her hands together, bringing them up to face and quickly jerked it back down to her sides.

"Enough-alright?!" she said sternly. Rex stood there in shock, watching Hunter as she held her fist and shook them furiously. He then notices Hunter sinking her head down between her shoulders. Rex walked up to Hunter and gently placed his hand onto her shoulder. Hunter continues to stand there with her head down. He felt his heart melt from the sound of her quiet weeping.

"Just leave me alone alright!" She cried.

"Hunter…" Rex said gently "I just wanna help,"

"Yeah right," Hunter scoffed "You're just like the others."

"What are you talking about?" Rex said baffled.

"All wanting to find a way to help me out but when really you just wanna exploit me so you can use it for your own selfish purposes," Hunter said.

Rex stood there watching Hunter in shock. "Listen Hunter, I'm not like that."

Hunter was silent. She continued to stare down at the floor.

Quickly thinking of an idea, Rex gently grabs a hold onto Hunter's wrist and continued to quickly proceed down the hallway. Hunter jolts her head up in shock.

"Where are you taking me?" She asks curiously

He turned his head over towards Hunter "Someplace fun and exciting…" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 Hidden Secrets

"**Dawn of Life****"**  
**Chapter 3** – Hidden Secrets

Standing there in the middle of the dark empty room was a tall man. He stood there quietly in front of the tinted window, gazing down into the large white and luminescent room. The man positioned himself with his back perfectly straight and his arms crossed behind his back.

"_You haven't accomplished your task,"_

An unexpected shadowy figure appeared out of the partly lit entrance of the room. It was slightly taller than the other guy and had an appearance of a strange looking humanoid werewolf, covered with a blue metallic-like armor. Its glowing eyes gazed down upon the back of the man's head menacingly.

"If you guys want her so bad, why don't you do it yourselves?" he solemnly asked.

The tall man did not bother once to turn around from his current standing position at the ominous figure behind him. He remained perfectly still with his back turned. The man did not even flinch at the sudden movement the creature made when it came towards him from behind. The man continues to gaze down through the dark tinted window.

The creepy humanoid beast sneered and snarled quietly through its metallic faceplate. _"Failure is not an option, Vincent. Master would not be very pleased…"_

* * *

Down at the end of the dark and shadowed hallway lies a tall metal door; one that consists of a hard solid steel material. It contains 3 thick and secure metal bars that strips across the front.

Rex, along with Hunter, comes to a slow and complete stop in front of the large gray metallic door. Hunter turns her head from side to side and gazes upon the metal door.

"What are we doing here?" Hunter sneered.

"You'll see," Rex turned and smiled at her.

He firmly placed the palm of his hand onto the front of the door. Hunter crossed her arms and scoffs in disbelief. Bright blue lines then appeared from his hands and scattered onto the metal door. She stood there stunned, as the 3 metal locks automatically slide open with the large metal door following shortly after.

Behind it revealed a bright and enormous room. Trees and bushes were found scattered all over and the sounds of animal cries were heard through the perimeter. Looking up above the trees was a flock of birds, passing by overhead.

"Well…" Rex asked "What do you think?"

For a moment, Hunter stood there speechless. Rex couldn't help but laugh at Hunter's dumbfounded expression. Hunter ignores his laughter and continues to glance roughly around the area. It was like paradise to her, both thrilled and fascinated by the nature environment.

"It-it's so-big!" Hunter said "Wh-what is this place?"

"This is the Petting Zoo," He replied "A place where we keep all the captured E.V.O.s…"

"Petting Zoo? Really?" Hunter asked with disbelief "And how might this be _fun and exciting_?"

Rex smiled at Hunter "Watch this..."

He reaches to the top of his head and grabs his goggles, moving them down over his eyes. She confusingly notices the same blue lines appearing on his legs then watches them transform in a motorcycle-like vehicle. Hunter jumped in shock. She quickly held her hands up to her face and covered her mouth. Hunter stunningly observes the vehicle hovering a few inches off the ground.

"No way," Hunter gasped in shock "Who'd did you-?"

Rex turned his head towards Hunter and smiles. "You coming?" he said. He places his hand on the top of the vehicle and gently patted down right behind him. Hunter nervously stood there with her hands slightly shaking in front of her face. She slowly approached the vehicle timidly and gently sat down upon it. Rex glances over at Hunter and smiled. He turned his body towards the front and grasped firmly onto the handlebars.

"Hang on!" he said.

Hunter looked up at him, baffled. He shifted the handlebars close to his chest. At the same time the sound of the engine revved up and Hunter could feel the vibration of the vehicle from her legs. He thrusts the handlebars forward and the vehicle itself then quickly lunged forward. Hunter hastily coiled her arms around Rex's waist and leans forward, resting her head against his back.

She turned her head over to the side, watching all the quick movement of the trees passing by. She could sense the cold refreshing air brush through her long brunette hair as they flow swiftly with the wind. For the first time ever Hunter smiled. Never in her life had she felt happy.

Hunter then noticed a strange, rather warm feeling coming from her inside. Her heart beat fast and a slight queasy feeling appeared, as if she _really_ had butterflies flying around in her stomach. Hunter glances up at Rex. Her face then reddened into a bright crimson red color.

'_What's happening to me?' _Hunter thought _'Am I sick? Why am I feeling like this?'_.Hunter glances back down and gently closes her eyes. She firmly held her hand around Rex's waist and nestled her head onto his back.

"_Hunter…"_

_Hunter imagines herself inside a small dark room. Her body was all scratched up and badly bruised. Blood seeped down from her arms and her face, slowly dripping onto the cold cement floor. She sits in the corner, coiled up into a ball. Hunter wrapped her frail weak arms around her aching legs._

"_Join us…"_

_A tall dark cloaked figure stood in front of the doorway, slowly approaching towards Hunter. His left hand glisten a golden yellow from the light coming from behind. It appeared slight longer and bulkier that his regular hand and had spikes coming out of the fingertips. He grinned widely from ear to ear. His eyes were hidden behind his long black hair._

"_Join us Hunter…"_

_Hunter shook nervously. "Wha-what do you want with me?" She looked up at the dark figure, frozen in fear. She felt frightened by his approaching movement. He comes closer and closer to her weak wounded body._

"_Join us" He said in a firm yet calm tone of voice "You are needed here greatly, my dear" The dark figure leaned over to Hunter and rested his left hand under her chin. The sharp pointed ends of his fingertips gently touched her soft, bloody skin._

"_No…Leave me alone" Hunter winced nervously "…Leave me alone!"_

Hunter immediately snapped her eyes wide open. She hesitantly gasped for air and felt the rapid pulse of her heartbeat. "No…**NO!**" she whispered under her breath. Hunter hastily un-wrapped her arms she had around Rex and quickly jumped off. She rolled down onto the mucky ground and laid their motionless.

"Hunter!" He cried out.

Rex jerked his head towards Hunter in shock and immediately halted to quick stop. The vehicle then quickly converted back into his regular legs. Hunter sits up from the ground, grasping her hands on her head; her whole body trembled in fright. Rex quickly runs up to Hunter and kneels down in front of her.

"What happened?" Rex asked "Did you hurt your head?"

Hunter continues to tremble in fear. She leans forward towards the ground.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" Rex asked again. He gently places his hands onto her shoulders and carefully brings her up to his eye level.

"He's coming!" She panicked.

"What?" Rex looked at Hunter, feeling worried and concerned.

"He's coming to get me. He's coming to get me!" Hunter repeated.

"Who's coming to get you?" He asked.

"You gotta help me!" Hunter quickly thrust herself over to Rex. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face into his chest. The sound of her muffled cry was heard from his shirt; tears ran down her face and onto the ground "Please!" She cried "I don't wanna go back! Don't let them take me back there!".

Rex sat there motionless. He looked down at Hunter who was desperately crying for his help. The pulse of his heart pounded rapidly and his face slightly reddened. He gently wrapped his arms safely around Hunter's shoulder; his left hand was laid gently on the back of Hunter's head.

"Don't worry" He said calmly "No one's going to hurt you Hunter…I promise,"


	4. Chapter 4 Dark Past

"**Dawn of Life****"**  
**Chapter 4** – Dark Past

"So lemme get this straight…" Bobo asked in confusion. "…She panicked all because of some bad dream?" Bobo leaned his back against the trunk of a tall tree. He crossed his arms sternly, and shifted his head up at Rex. Bobo ignored his fez that was hanging over his face.

Rex was silent and stood there motionless. He fondly gazes down upon Hunter. She sat approximately 15 feet away and had her back faced towards them. Hunter slouched her head down in-between her shoulders. She felt upset. Knowing this, Rex quickly took his glance off of her for a second and shifted his head down to look at his feet.

"It wasn't just some sort of dream-" Rex commented "-it was as though something had happened to her in the past,"

"Okay so what was that…like ancient history?" Bobo remarked. He quietly chuckled at his comment he had made about Hunter. Bobo couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

Rex didn't bother to laugh at Bobo's joke. Instead, he silently walked towards Hunter. He glances over at Hunter who appears to be sitting down in front a group of bright, colorful flowers. They were filled with red, yellow, pink and white colors. Hunter held her hand out and gently placed it over them. Gracefully touching the tips of the flower pedals, she felt the slight and swift movement the flowers slowly moving towards her.

With each movement of her hand, the flowers followed the exact direction. Rex approached Hunter from behind. He watched amazingly, seeing the graceful flowers as if they were bright little dancers and Hunter was the conductor. Rex stood there silently for a moment.

"What do you want?" Hunter asked solemnly. Much to Rex's shock, Hunter did not bother turning her head towards him. Instead, she remained where she was; kneeling down in front of a bright patch of colorful flowers. At the moment, Rex couldn't think of what else to say.

"I-uh-wanted to make sure if you're-alright?" Rex stuttered hesitantly. He felt nervous on asking Hunter about her past.

For a quick second, Hunter slightly shifted her head. She peeked over her shoulder and gazed at Rex from the corner of her eye. "I don't wanna talk about it," She said. Hunter looked back down onto the flowers.

"Is something wrong?" Rex asked. Hunter was dead silent; she sank her head slightly towards the ground. Rex walked up to Hunter and sat down next to her. He focused his eyes on Hunter; seeing that she has hidden her face with her long dark brunette hair. For a moment, they sat there, next to each other while Hunter continued 'playing' around with flower and grass pedals before her.

Hunter stood up from her position in an instant. "I said I don't want to talk about it," she said sternly. Hunter clenched her hands and held them into a fist. Around her waist line, Rex could see the slight rapid motion that came from her clenched up fists. He had the feeling that she was sad about something, and making him wonder made him even more anxious into asking Hunter. But he didn't know what to do; Rex felt worried about Hunter and wanted to know what he can to do to help her.

Hunter then lifted up her right foot slightly off the ground and firmly placed it back onto the ground, few inches away from where her foot's previous position. She did the same exact pattern with her left foot. As soon as Hunter could proceed forward, Rex instantly grabbed a hold onto her right arm.

Hunter paused. She let out a quick gasp, and in shock had quickly shifted her body from the waist up over to him. "Come on…I just wanna help you." He said calmly. Hunter stood there, glancing upon his hand that had wrapped around her wrist. Her cheeks reddened slightly as she glanced up into his bright auburn eyes. For a moment Hunter was speechless. Then she regained her consciousness and quickly snapped her hands away from Rex's grip.

"There's nothing you can do to help me." Hunter said depressed

"Well I could…if you tell me what's going on," Rex said. He looked very stern and serious.

"You don't understand what I've been through," She responded "I've spent my entire life concealed with the walls of Lykota, to keep _him_ from finding me!"

"From finding you," Rex said baffled "What are you talking about? Who's after you?"

Hunter gazed up at Rex and sadly back down onto the brown murky color ground. She sighed quietly.

"It all started many years ago…"

_In the hot, blazing desert a young 12 year old Hunter walks across the scorching planes. All weak and dehydrated, she instantly collapses onto the dried sandy grounds. Hunter pants heavily. Her tanned-red skin glistens brightly under the hot sun. Sweat drops from her face hisses from the sound of dripping onto the desert floor. The feeling of the vaporized sweat brushing against Hunter made her desperately yearning for a refreshing drink of water. _

"…a few years after the terrible Nanite Event…I was all alone, tired and hungry with no place to rest…"

_Without a moment too soon, a dark red portal suddenly appears in front of Hunter. She weakly looks up into the abyss, feeling the gust of cool air brushes through her dark, brown murky hair. Standing in front of her was 3 somewhat abnormal shadowed figures. One was a young girl with 2 pairs of human arms, the other was a humanoid lizard with a large crystallized club on its right hand and the last one was an armored werewolf. It walked closely towards Hunter and reached its hand out at her._

"_Who are you guys?" Hunter asked weakly. The dark armored werewolf glared down at her with its bright glowing red eyes "Come with us" it said mysteriously. Hunter slowly and faintly reached out her hand and gently placed it one the werewolf's sharp claws. It firmly grabbed onto the palm of her hands and roughly tugged Hunter from off the ground and dragged her into the dark swirling portal._

_Coming out of the portal, Hunter collapsed onto the dark muddy ground. She shifted her head up and gazed upon the vast natured filled land, that was surrounded the entire area with nothing but trees, and bushes. Hunter was grabbed firmly by the arms from both the werewolf and the four-armed girl. She was then yanked up from off the ground. "Gah!" Hunter flinched in pain. She hunched over her back and sagged her head down between her shoulders. Hunter looked up and gazed into the tree branches with wonder _

"_Where-where am I?" She said weakly. _

"_Why hello my dear" Said a mysterious voice. Hunter jolted in shock. The trees suddenly began to bend and shift into a shape of an arched tunnel. Down at the end was a dark and mysterious man. As he slowly approaches them, flowers then began to blossom in a trail of pink tulips with every step he took. Hunter looked at him stunned, she notices a large golden metal hand hanging on his left arm, which was covered by his long dark cloak. Hunter stood there agape._

"_Welcome to Abysus," He said solemnly, looking down and smiled at her. _

_Hunter looks up at him stunned "You…you can control nature?"_

"_This is my domain dear…" He began "… I control everything around here…" He began. Hunter continued to gaze at him in astonishment. "Come, you must be famished from your long journey" He said. The tall man turned around facing away from them and walked back toward the opposite direction, though the same path. Hunter was hauled and dragged through the tree-shaped tunnels. She looked up; there stood in front of them were a tall solid stone castle. _

"…he offered me a place to stay…a place where I can call home," Hunter said calmly.

"What happened then?" asked Rex curiously.

"Well, I was too foolish to understand that the man he really was…"

_Hunter sat in the corner of the small dark room. All alone and with no one besides her, Hunter quietly wept in fear. She coiled up into a ball. Her frail and weak body shivered from the slight gust of cold air seeping through the cracks underneath the stoned walls. She faintly wrapped her arms around her waist. Hunter ached in pain. Her body was entirely covered up with deep scratches and dripping blood. _

"_Join us Hunter…" The tall dark man slowly leaned over to Hunter. He rested his left upon her face and carefully moved down underneath her chin. The sharp pointed ends of his metallic fingertips gently touched her soft, bloody skin. "You are needed here greatly, my dear" He said calmly. _

_Hunter winced nervously "No…No! Leave me alone!". She felt frightened. Hunter looked up into his eyes. They were dark black. She felt the sudden urge to quickly run out as fast as she can, but noticed that she couldn't. Hunter has found herself stiff as a rock. She could not move an inch away from his clutches. _

"_Join us Hunter…You are needed here greatly, my dear" The dark figure leaned over to Hunter and rested his left hand under her chin. The sharp pointed ends of his fingertips gently touched her soft, bloody skin._

"_No…NO! Leave me alone!" Hunter winced nervously. _

_His smile then frowned into an angry sneer. The sharp ends of his fingertips tightly grasped hold onto her skin, gently yet firmly digging under Hunter's chin. Hunter flinched; tears ran down her face as she constantly yelps in agonizing pain._

"_Please!" Hunter screamed "I wanna be left alone!"_

"_You can't run away from your past my dear..." he said sternly. Hunter flinched in shock._

Hunter leaned over against the tree trunk. She stood there silently. Hunter's body shivered. Her arms were tightly gripped firmly onto one another. She hid herself underneath the shaded tree not noticing Rex standing behind her.

Hunter winced in fear; tears ran down across her face. She leaned her head against the tree bark and cried out softly. Rex felt concerned. He even felt more concerned to the fact of seeing Hunter breaking down and shedding her tears in sadness. It made him feel worried; he didn't want to see Hunter like this.

Rex walked up to Hunter. He embraces Hunter by pulling her close to his chest. His arms gently wrapped around her waist. Hunter leans over and lays her head on Rex's shoulder. For a minute, they stood there in complete silence. Nothing was heard but the sound of the soft and pale cry coming from Hunter sobbing into Rex's orange jacket.

"That why you were so scared…" Rex broke away from the hug. He looked down at Hunter who had just wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Van Kleiss got a hold of you didn't he?" he asked. Hunter looked up at Rex and gave him a slight nod. She shifted her head back down and closed her eyes.

"How'd you manage to escape?"

"I-I don't remember, I was blackened out for a second. But all I know is that my powers had saved me from his evil clutches." Hunter replied "Days later, I was found by some scientists and they took me to a place called Lykota. That was where I was able to control and maintain my powers. I've been living with them ever since,"

Hunter leaned her back against the tree trunk. She grabbed her arms and shook in fear. Her head shifted down facing the ground. "I was afraid that the Pack is still out looking for me and I fear that if I leave Lykota, they might come and take me back there again…" She said gravely "…to _him_."

Rex couldn't see Hunter's face from underneath her long brown hair, but he knew she felt scared. He could see the slight flinching movement of Hunter as she leaned her head against the tree. He moved closer to Hunter and placed his hands on top of Hunter's shoulders. Tears continued to roll down her darkened face. Rex moved his right hand and placed it on Hunter's left cheek. He gently brought her face up to him and wiped off the tears that came down along her face. "Hunter, I promise" He said calmly yet sincerely "…I won't let them hurt you again,"

Hunter looked up at him with her eyes popped wide open. She was stunned by his pledge that he had made for her. Hunter didn't know what to think. She stood there motionless, her face slightly reddened. Being around Rex made Hunter feel different, it made her feel free, and most of all…it made her feel safe.

For a moment there, silence had grown and everything seem to slow down around them as they stood there gazing into each other's eyes. Rex couldn't break away from looking into Hunter bright red sparkling eyes and how soft and beautiful they looked. Hunter gazed up into his golden brown eyes. Her heart was pounding rapidly. Rex began to lean more closely over to Hunter. She didn't bother to flinch or move away but instead she slowly leaned forward. They both gradually closed their eyes as they were slowly being drawn together. Their faces were just a few inches apart, until a certain voice interrupted the moment.

"Hey lovebirds…" Bobo interrupted. The sound of his voice broke the silence and snapped the two of them back into reality. Flushed from the moment, Hunter and Rex immediately pushed each other away from one another. They quickly turned their heads away, looking in another direction, both beginning to blush bright red.

"Am I interrupting something?" Bobo snickered

"NO!" Rex and Hunter abruptly spoke out blushing. They both stood there nervously watching Bobo gaze back at them with a confused look on his face. Hunter turned her head over to Rex. "I uh—better get going –" she smiled nervously "Dr. Holiday must be wondering where I am". Hunter took a step forward from underneath the tree and headed towards the exit.

"Uh right…me too," He said, also smiling nervously. Rex leaned his back against the exact same tree that Hunter was just leaning on. He crossed his arms and looked at Hunter as she exits out the Petting Zoo.

Bobo who was also watching Hunter exit, turned his head back towards Rex. He stared at him hard. Rex didn't notice that he was being watched and wasn't bothered by it. Already, Bobo knew what he was thinking about. "You two had fun?" Bobo smiled at him.

"What?" Rex said baffled. He continued to stand there with his back against the tree and had his eyes locked on the Petting Zoo exit.

"Ya know…" Bobo snickered "…lovey dovey?"

Rex immediately shifted his head towards Bobo. His face quickly reddened for a moment then disappeared. "What…?!" He scoffed "No I don't". Bobo continued to gaze up at Rex smiling. "I mean it's not like she has a thing for me….right?" Rex grew puzzled.

Bobo smirks "How should I know? I ain't Cupid". Bobo snickered quietly as he heads out to the direction of the exit.

Rex slides down to the ground with his back still leaning against the tree. He positioned himself sitting down on the murky grass and his elbows lying on top of his knees. His left hand dangled over his leg and his right hand was placed on his forehead, under where his goggles were placed. Rex looks down silently. He noticed a sudden emptiness feeling inside his heart. It was dull and sad like. Then he began thinking about Hunter. His heart started to pound rapidly. He felt a slight warm and pleasant feeling coming to him.

'_No…It can't be' _He thought to himself _'Is what Bobo said true?...Am I really falling in love with her?'_


	5. Chapter 5 Forbidden Love

"**Dawn of Life****"**  
**Chapter 5** – Forbidden Love

At Abysus, the skies were red and the landscape was filled with trees and mountains, along with a tall and partly damaged castle. On the very edges of the castle's structure was a tall hooded boy. He looks out into the atmosphere and watches the remaining parts of the sun slowly descending into the dark crimson sky. The boy gently inhales and exhales, feeling at piece with his surroundings.

"Well hello there love," cried out a young feminine voice.

The boy suddenly flinched and quickly shifted his body away from the environment and to the stone structure of the building. Behind him was a young teenage girl. The girl sat alongside the castle structure in a sideways position. Her elbow was rested on top of a large piece of the castle with her head gently placed on her elevated hand. She uses the other large piece of the building to rest her legs upon.

"What are you doing here Allyson?!" the boy said sneering. He jerked his body back around, facing away from the teenage girl and back onto the landscape background "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"With what?" smiled Allyson, jumping down from her sitting position "Looking out into the beautiful sky without a date?"

The boy continued to stare out into the environment. He didn't bother to turn to look at Allyson, but instead watched the descending sun as the sky slowly turned to dusk. Allyson looked up at the boy and grinned; she knew something was up with him.

"She's out there," He said under his breath "I can feel it."

"Who…your girlfriend?" Allyson chuckled. The boy turned to her and sneered, not saying a single word to her. "Relax, I know how relationships are…you like them, they like you, then they dump you for some other better looking guy…"

Allyson turned around towards the other direction and walked away from the boy. She then stopped in front of a giant gap through the castle ceiling and turned to face the boy. "…face the fact that she's not out there looking for you, Love." Allyson said. She turned back around; facing the large gap then immediately jumps through the gap and disappears. The boy still continues to look out into the dark red skies.

"Where are you Dawn?" said the boy "I know you're out there…somewhere."

* * *

Back at Providence Base, Hunter is seen sitting in a large white room on a white metal lab table. She looks around the perimeter, seeing tons of lab tools, benches and machinery. Up above is a long metal bridge where two scientists were seen passing by one another. Along the other side of the room was a large glass window that shows the widespread view of the Petting Zoo.

Standing in front of Hunter is a young grown-up woman with a white lab coat, an orange top, a grey skirt and a pair of knee-high black boots. She head towards Hunter with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. Hunter didn't make any sudden reaction to her movements. She turned her head down at her lap to avoid looking at the approaching lab scientist. The young woman looks away from the clipboard and smiles at Hunter.

"You must be Hunter…" The woman said kindly "I'm Dr. Holiday. Please to meet you."

Hunter shifted her head up towards Dr. Holiday. She felt nervous; she didn't know what to say. Instead, Hunter looked up and gave Dr. Holiday a weak smile. "H-hello" she said quietly. Hunter then quickly turned her head back down at her feet.

Dr. Holiday smiled at Hunter "Don't worry Hunter, everything's going to be fine…". She knew that Hunter felt frightened and nervous to talk to her. She looked down at her clipboard then back up at Hunter. "White Knight told me a lot about you…" Dr. Holiday said calmly. She noticed Hunter looking up at her through her long brunette hair. Hunter looked frightened.

"You don't have to be scared…" she smiled "…We're here to help you."

Hunter stared at Dr. Holiday then looked back down at the white metallic floor. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Dr. Holiday gave Hunter another warm smile. Hunter watches as she walks away then shifted her view over at the glass window. She concentrated her vision through the glass and onto the Petting Zoo for a moment. Hunter then looked down and closed her eyes. She felt a warm and pleasant feeling inside of her when she thought about her time spent in the Petting Zoo with Rex. She placed her right hand over her chest, feeling the pulse of her heartbeat. With every thought she had on Rex, the pulse of her heartbeat exceeded rapidly.

* * *

Rex lies peacefully and quietly down on his bed. He hinges his legs up with his feet firmly against the wall and positioned his arms up above his head, having his hands tucked beneath his neck. Rex stares straight up into the blank white ceiling, thinking hard about Hunter and how much he wanted to help her. He slowly closed his eyes; imagining himself looking into Hunter's sparkling scarlet red eyes and brushing his hand through her soft silky brunette hair. Rex then though about back in the Petting Zoo where he slowly leaned over to Hunter with their faces only a few inches away from each others. He smiled just thinking about it.

"Ya still thinking about her," Bobo said abruptly.

Rex immediately snapped out of his fantasy world and back into reality. Startled to see Bobo, he shot straight up and hits his head on the top bunk of his bed. Rex flinched in pain. He collapsed back down onto his bed, clutching onto his head as he feels the throbbing pain throughout his entire body.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Rex said very irritatingly.

"I live here too ya know," Bobo chuckled.

"How long have you been here?" Rex asked. He looks at Bobo from the corner of his eye while rubbing his head in pain. He then shifted over to the side of the bed, placing his feet firmly onto the floor.

"About 10 minutes or so…I dunno," Bobo shrugged "You like her don't you?"

"What?" Rex scoffed "N-n-no I don't". He was then stared at hard by Bobo, giving him the sarcastic 'really' look on his face. "Really, I don't!" He cried out.

Hunter walked down the hallway. From outside the bedroom, she could hear Rex and Bobo's voice coming through the crack underneath the door. She quietly walked over to the door and listened in more closely.

"Admit it, man…" Bobo cried "you're attracted to this girl,"

"Okay, let's say that I _do_ like her…would you think she might have feelings…for me?" Rex asked, adding in air quotes. Bobo slouches down on one of the chairs. "Eh-I dunno-It's possible?" Bobo shrugged.

"It's_ possible_?" Rex replied scornfully "What do you mean by that?"

"Come on, pal…" Bobo turned to look at Rex "Have you even seen her? She _totally_ has a thing for you."

Unknown to the both of them, Hunter was outside listening to their conversation. Her face then reddens to a bright crimson color after hearing Bobo's last remark. She then looked down and placed her hand on her chest. Hunter could still feel the pulse of her heartbeat. It continued to pound rapidly as she placed her head alongside the metal door, continuing to listen in on their discussion.

"I dunno…" Rex said, sounding very depressed. He rests his elbows onto his legs and sulks his head down between his shoulders. "She didn't seem all that _interested_ when we first met,"

Bobo stood up from his seat and walked up to Rex. He comforts his friend by placing his hand on one of Rex's shoulder "Look buddy. It takes time…she'll come around…you'll see."

Hunter leans into the door more closely. Nothing was heard from the two of them. Hunter grew puzzled. She then heard footsteps approaching the door. Hunter gasps and quickly hides behind one of the hallway pillars. The bedroom door slides open. Bobo walks out from the room and heads down the opposite end of the hallway. Peeking out from behind the hallway, Hunter turns towards the opening and quietly yet hastily goes into the room before the door closes.

She stands perfectly still near the bedroom door, seeing Rex lying down on his bed. He had himself positioned facing away from the entrance, and away from Hunter. She then quietly walks over to Rex and stops a few feet away from his current position.

"Uh…Rex-" Hunter spoke out softly.

"Like I told you…" Rex said irritatingly. He quickly sat up from his bed, not noticing Hunter standing behind. He jerked his body around towards Hunter. "I'm busy…HUNTER!" Rex cried out in shock. He immediately loses his concentration and his balance by falling face first onto the floor. "Ow!" He mumbled in pain.

"Oh my gosh!" Hunter gasped "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Rex said. He stands up from where he fell, rubbing his aching forehead in pain.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. Looking down onto the floor, Hunter leans forward and picks up his goggles that fell off his head when he hit the floor.

"A little," He replied.

"Sorry about that," Hunter said in discomfort. She then looks back up at Rex, kindly handing him back his goggles. He shows his appreciation by gently taking his goggles from her hands and placed it firmly back on top of his head.

"It's alright. Happens to me all the time," Rex said, trying to ease Hunter's nerves. He looks up at Hunter in shock "What were you doing?"

Hunter smiled at Rex, nervously "Well I was walking by and I heard you discussing about something with your little monkey friend,"

"Oh uh-" Rex blushed nervously "What did you hear out there?"

"Uh…I-I don't know. It was very vague; I couldn't hear any of it." Hunter falsely replied. She in fact heard everything he had said clearly through the thick, bulky metal door; she just didn't want to admit it to him because Hunter thought he would be upset if she'd eavesdropped on their conversation, which she did.

Rex walked back over to his bed and sat down on it "Oh, well that's good…I think". He then laid back down on his bed and turned to his side with his back facing towards Hunter, trying to cover up his reddened face.

"Listen, I-I just wanted to apologize..." Hunter walked up to Rex and sat down on the edge of his bed. He turned towards Hunter and sat up on his bed, facing her direction. "Apologize? For what," He asked. Hunter turned to look at him. "Well, for the way I treated you earlier. You were just trying to help and I refused…I don't know why but for so long I've spent my life trying to prevent people from getting to me that I forgot how to trust…and also how to have fun." Hunter said, looking down and feeling depressed "So what I'm trying to say is…thank you and I'm sorry….It's very kind of you. No one's ever done anything for me before."

Rex looked at Hunter, feeling heartbroken to see her looking upset. He placed his hand onto Hunter's cheek and gently brought her face close to his. He pushed back Hunter's hair from out of her face and looks into her bright red eyes. Hunter looked up at his auburn eyes, slightly blushing. "It's alright…" Rex said to Hunter kindly "There's no need to apologize. You've been through a lot and I can understand how hard it must be for you to experience that…especially what Van Kleiss did to you. You're going to be alright Hunter…Dr. Holiday, Six and I will be there to help you."

Hunter looks up at Rex then quickly embraces him with a hug. "Thank you" she cried out, burying her head into his shoulder. Rex sat there, frozen in place. He felt his heartbeat pulse rapidly than before and his face blushed a bright crimson red. Rex fondly looked at Hunter and smiled, gently wrapping his arms around her. They sat there hugging each other for a while.

Then breaking apart from the hug, Hunter looks up into his eyes as Rex stared into hers. She slowly leaned over to Rex, with her eyes closed and gently pressed her lips against his, giving him a slight passionate kiss. Rex sat motionless in shock. Feeling the soft touch of Hunter's lips, immediately made his heart melt. His entire face was then flushed red with excitement. To show his affection towards Hunter, he gently held her head within the palms of his hands and kisses her passionately in return.

They gradually broke away the kiss and looked back into each other eyes once again. Hunter blushes brightly as she places her hands gently onto his chest. Rex smiled fondly at Hunter as he brushes his hand through her soft brown hair. With the other hand he gently brings Hunter's face up to his as he slowly comes in for another kiss.

Just then Bobo comes back into the room. He has his head turned towards another direction, not noticing the small romance between them. Startled, both Rex and Hunter quickly turned to look at Bobo and back, immediately pushing themselves away from one another. "Hey buddy, they're having nachos in the-" Bobo stopped, quickly noticing the two of them "Did I miss anything?".

"No…not really," Rex and Hunter spoke out blushing. Bobo continued to stare at the two confusingly.

Hunter turned her head over to Rex "I…better go," she said smiling nervously. Rex as well smiled nervously "Uh-right…" he said slightly blushing. Hunter sat up from the bed and heads out towards the bedroom door. As soon as Hunter left, Bobo quickly looked over at Rex, who was seen blushing bright red. "What just happened?" he asked Rex confusingly.

"Oh uh-nothing special," Rex said blushing. He continued to smile from ear to ear. His heart pulsed rapidly when he thought about his kiss with Hunter. To him, that kiss really _was_ special.

From outside, Hunter leans her back against the metal door. She places her hand on her chest, feeling the quick rapid pulse of her heartbeat. Thinking about her kiss with Rex made her blush and smile affectionately. "Wow!" she whispered under breath. Hunter leaned her head against the wall, twirling a small strand of her hair around her finger. She then clutches her arms onto her shoulder and slides down onto the metallic floor.

Remembering her kiss with Rex made Hunter feel as if her heart was soaring through the heavens. To her, the kiss was something magical. It made her feels something she had never experienced before…_love_.


	6. Chapter 6 Lost Memories

Sorry it took a while but here it is! Hope you guys like it!  
Please R&R :)

* * *

"**Dawn of Life****"**  
**Chapter 6** – Lost Memories

In the small lightly lit up room with only one dim light fixture on the ceiling was the short and overweight man. He stood in front of what appears to be a small luminescent computer screen. On it contained an opened up computer file that was labeled with the words _**"Hunter Stone"**_ on the upper half part of the screen.

The file showed many charts, graphs and pictures of Hunter fighting numerous E.V.O.s. One of which showed the picture of the two-headed saber-tooth tiger mutant she had previously fought with while being watched by him and the other scientist who stood next to him. The man stood there quietly with a clipboard and a pen in the other. He placed his pen up to his face, tapping his chin lightly while staring hard at one of the pictures shown on the screen.

"_Lawrence!"_ A deep stern voice cried out.

The short man jumped and flinched in shock. Quickly turning himself around facing towards the lighted opening of the door stood a silhouette image of a tall man. The man stood completely straight up with his arms behind his back. "Did you find out more about _the girl_?" The tall man spoke.

"Uh…n-not yet," Lawrence, the short man replied. He turned towards the computer screen, placing down his clipboard right next to the computer keyboard and faced back towards the tall dark shadowy man. "T-this might take some more time than we thought…" He said nervously.

The tall man remained perfectly still in his current standing position. His eyes remained locked onto Lawrence. "The heads of this organization are getting impatient." He spoke roughly "This _girl_ is the key to finding our objective and she stubbornly refuses. Find what you can about her and get it done or there won't be anything left of this establishment. Do you understand me?"

"But she-"

"Do you understand me?!" the man said harshly "There can be no delays,"

"Y-yes Sir," Lawrence replied. He looked up anxiously as the tall man slowly turned himself around facing the opposite direction and disappeared.

* * *

At Providence, Rex lied peacefully and quietly on his bed, with his hands tucked underneath his head as he stared up at the top bunk of his bed. His dark blue gloves and orange jacket were safely hung over onto the side of the gray chair in the center of the bedroom. Nothing was heard except for the loud snoring Bobo was making as he dozed off on his hammock. Rex shifted his glance down at his feet for a few brief seconds.

Rex closed his eyes slowly, gently inhaling and exhaling as he began to drift off deeply into thought. The young teen was thinking about one thing and one thing alone…Hunter. He thought once more on how he wanted to help the young female and his solemn promise he made into doing so. More importantly, he was thinking hard over how he can be there with her, keeping Hunter safe from any harm.

He then thought back to the previous time he spent with Hunter lately and the kiss they both sincerely shared. His heart was pounding again just by the thought of it. Not even the abrupt sound of Bobo's snoring could break the young teen from his deep concentration. With every thought he had on the kiss with Hunter, Rex could feel the warm and pleasant feeling coming from inside his heart which continued to pound rapidly in his chest.

Rex quickly snapped his eyes open as he suddenly sprang out of his bed and sat along the side edge of it. Placing his feet firmly onto the floor, he rested his elbow directly on top of his legs. He leaned over slightly, placing resting his forehead within the palm of his hands. Rex remained sitting there silently for a moment, gazing down at his feet on the cold white floor.

He looked up at Bobo, who was apparently sleeping and snoring loudly in his hammock. Rex turned his glance over to his bedroom door for a brief second and then back at his sleeping friend. Without any hesitation, the young Salazar quickly stood up from his bed and headed towards the door.

* * *

Hunter slept quietly in the room she was currently staying in. It was slightly smaller than Rex's bedroom and the lights were slightly dimmed. That didn't seem to bother Hunter one bit though; for she had her back turned and was facing towards the wall. She was wearing her casual purple tank top and a pair of dark gray shorts. Her hand held a long yellow piece of fabric that wrapped gently around Hunter's upper half of her arm.

She was sound asleep and all snuggled up at the corner of her cold yet soft bed. The pillow was tossed off and left on the other side of the room. Her blanket was thrown off and shoved to the edge of the bed. It remained partly hanging over and trailed down onto the cold metallic floor. Her head was slouching and rested on the arm positioned beneath it with her hand gently hanging loosely over the back of her head.

"_Mommy…"_

Hunter's eyes winced. A quick and sudden image had flashed into her head. It was slightly vague for her to see. She didn't know what it was exactly and why it came into mind, but she does know that she couldn't do anything to get rid of it, for it is has made a permanent fixture as a mental picture in her mind.

"_Mommy…I don't feel so good,"_

"_It's going to be alright Dawn," said a soft and gentle feminine voice._

_A young dark haired woman stood next to a regular sized movable lab table on wheels where a young brown haired girl laid. The woman kindly reached out her hand and gently brushes the girl's cheek. The young girl slowly turned her head and weakly looked up at the young woman. Her face looked pale and her cheeks were rosy red. There was a slightly touch of warmth coming from the young brunette haired girl's face. _

"_M-mommy?" said the brown haired girl "…my head feels warm,"_

"_Don't worry sweetie," the young woman spoke kindly "You'll be better soon, I promise,"_

Hunter winced her eyes once more, clutching her loosely held hand onto the top of her head. Her fingers were gently weaved through a few long, messy strands of her dark brown hair. Another visual image had appeared in her mind, making her feel slightly tenser than the previous one.

"_She's not going to make it,"_

"_She will make it…she has to,"_

"_In the condition she is in…that girl won't survive for more than a day,"_

_Laying on top of a large metallic lab table, the young brown haired girl, now looking pale and slightly older, feebly opened her tired eyes and gradually looked up at the four adults arguing around the very lab table she is laying upon. The lights above them were too bright for the young girl's eyes to withstand._

"_It's too risky…have you ever thought of the possible consequence of what will happen if you continue on with that plan?"_

"_What other choice do we have?!" yelled a young manly voice "She's on the verge on death!"_

"_D-dad?" the young girl, Dawn muttered quietly._

Hunter shed a tear and held her arm with the yellow bandana wrapped around it close to her face. Her other hand clawed and gripped a portion of her long hair and held it tightly. "Dad…" She spoke softly through her sleep.

* * *

From out in the brightly lit up hallway, Rex wanders down along it aimlessly with his hands placed inside the front pockets of his dark blue jeans. He glances down at the pale white metallic floor beneath his feet. His face was flushed in a deep shade of red and his heart pounded rapidly whenever he thought about Hunter and their kiss. Rex closes his eyes, trying to shake off the feeling he is getting inside. No matter what he does, he still couldn't stop pondering deeply about Hunter.

"Dad…dad, please help me," Hunter spoke again, still sound asleep.

"_Please help me dad," Dawn moaned softly._

"_It'll be fine, just hold on,"_

Just then, another image had come up. This time, however, the memory was all too familiar to Hunter, and much more frightening than the others. She cringed and brought her legs up to her chest. Hunter desperately wants to forget the memory as much as she can, but the event was so traumatic to her that she couldn't help but think about it.

"_Join us…"_

_A tall dark cloaked figure stood in front of the doorway, slowly approaching towards Hunter. His left hand glisten a golden yellow from the light coming from behind. It appeared slight longer and bulkier that his regular hand and had spikes coming out of the fingertips. He grinned widely from ear to ear. His eyes were hidden behind his long black hair._

"_Join us Hunter…"_

"No…leave me alone…leave me alone!" Hunter cried out.

The faint cries of Hunter's voice were heard as Rex was approaching near her bedroom door, completely forgetting about the location of where she's residing in. The sound of her cries is what instantly caught his attention; making it feeling like his heart had skipped a beat when hearing it. Rex came to a slow and complete stop next to a white, metallic door. "That sounds like Hunter," he spoke quietly to himself, looking up at the very door he is standing next to.

"_Please!" Hunter screamed "I wanna be left alone!"_

"I wanna be left alone…I wanna be left alone," Hunter repeated quietly through her sleep. Rex enters into her bedroom and notices Hunter all curled up on her bed. Her back was facing towards him and her long dark brown messy hair was covering up her face, making it even harder to see Hunter's face.

The young teen quietly walks up to her bed and kneels down beside it. He watches Hunter claw her fingers into her long dark brown and now messy hair. She was obviously far too busy being terrified of her nightmares to notices Rex's presence. He felt saddened by seeing the young brunette like this. Rex slowly reached out his hand and placed it gently onto Hunter's shoulder.

Just then, Hunter flinched and gasped by the sudden physical contact. Unaware who it was, she immediately snapped her eyes wide open and quickly shot up from her bed. Rex, lifting his hand from off her shoulder, jumped in shock and took a small move back. "DON'T HURT ME!" Hunter screamed. Her entire body was still shaking in fear from the terrifying nightmare.

"Woah, easy there," Rex blurted out "There's no need to get all jumpy,"

Hunter quickly looked her shoulder and saw Rex. She gradually calmed down, knowing that it was just him and nobody else wanting to threaten her. "Rex?" Hunter spoke softly "I-Is it really you?". "Who else would it be-" He said shrugging but was quickly interrupted with Hunter suddenly embracing his shoulders. Rex was speechless. He instinctively held his hands around her waist as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here," she muffled into his shirt. Rex smiled and felt his face heat up from hearing that Hunter's last comment. "Hey-uh-no problem," he said slightly blushing "Just making sure if you're alright…uh, you _are_ feeling alright…right?"

Right when she was about to feel all calm and relaxed, Hunter remember having the traumatic experience from her sleep once again, one that is of her past memory of being threatened by no other than Van Kleiss himself. The other memories before that one were vague. Perhaps they were some of her past memories of herself when she was child or some messed up illusions that Hunter's subconscious made up to play tricks with her mind. Either way, she wasn't able to understand them, nor what they meant for that matter.

Hunter slowly pulled away from her grip around Rex's shoulder and sat back on top of her bed. Folding her legs and bringing them up close to her chest, Hunter folds her arms over her knees and slouched her head between her shoulders. Noticing her reaction, Rex walked over and sat down beside her, alongside the edge of Hunter's bed.

"You know you can tell me anything," he said "You know that right?"

Hunter looked over at her long yellow fabric held arm and sighed. "I…get nightmares every now and then," she spoke quietly "…it's not a big deal really,"

"Not a _big_ deal?" Rex asked suspiciously, sounding a bit worrisome through his tone of voice. "You were shouting in your sleep," he continued "If anything, that's a _huge_ deal,". "To _you_ maybe, but to me I'm use to it," Hunter said, gently stroking the long yellow material with her thumb. She knew by the sound of his voice that Rex was concerned about her. Just thinking about it made her feel a slight passionate sensation from the pulse of her heartbeat, yet she still felt a bit of depression hidden in her heart. "Look, it's complicated," she continued "dreams and nightmares can be put behind our backs and be forgotten. But these memories…their…their…". Hunter buried her head into the folds of her arms, feeling choked up from saying the last couple of words.

"The only things you can remember?" Rex interrupted.

Hunter peaked her head out from her arms and looked over at Rex. She felt shocked to hear what she had just heard. "Y-yes…how," she stuttered.

"Back in the Petting Zoo," he replied "It was all you ever talked about,"

Hunter turned her head back down in embarrassment and clutched her hands onto the back of her head.

"It's okay, I know how you feel," he said turning his head away from her "I can't remember anything either,"

The young brunette peaked slightly up from her elbows and looked up at the young Hispanic teen. A few locks of her long hair fell down in front of her face. It was hard to see him clearly through it but yet it didn't seem to bother her one bit. She was surprised to hear that somebody who is an E.V.O like her cannot remember any bit of their past memories as a child.

Hunter thought she was the only one.

* * *

Back at the dark gray stone castle in Abysus, a tall shadowy man sat on a big brownish-gold looking throne located in the middle of the big room. His regular human arm and large golden gauntlet-looking arm were resting on the throne's armrests. The man's face was concealed and darkened in the shadows of the large brown tree roots which grew onto the stone brick wall behind him.

Approaching from the opposite side of the large room was the tall blue and gray metallic armored werewolf. It slowly came to a stop and kneeled down on one leg in front of the tall man sitting in the throne in front of it, bowing its head close to the ground.

"Sir," rasped the armored creature "We heard news on _the girl_. She's over in Providence,"

"Providence, you say?" the man spoke "How intriguing,". He slowly turned his head to his shoulder, signaling the approach of three young teens coming out of the shadowed room from the side; one was the young girl Allyson, the other was boy wearing a blue-green hooded sweater with the hood concealing most of his face and the last one was another girl, this one had a pair of huge arms and another pair of regular sized human arms underneath.

"Allyson," he said slyly "Would you be a dear and deliver a message to your little friend?"

Allyson, the dark blonde haired girl gave the man a devilishly looking grin, "It'll be my pleasure,"

The man turned his glance over at the young hooded boy next to Allyson and the other young girl. The boy had his head looking down at his feet, a few portions of his light brown hair fell out of his hoodie and down in front of his face. "And Blaze," the tall man continued. The young teen looked up from his feet and stared at the man sitting in the throne.

"I want you to go with them and cause a disturbance at Providence," he said, referring to the two young girls the boy is standing between "Make sure this mission is a success this time. Only then, I'll give you thing you most truly desire,"

Blaze looked back down at his feet, unaware that he was being watched by Allyson who stood there smiling slyly at him. He looked up at the shadowy man and sighed.

"Yes…sir," he said solemnly.


End file.
